Unwanted - A Pokemon Fanfic
by sparkey788
Summary: When a small team of Pokemon discover a group of abandoned Pokemon, they realize these castaways have a much greater power than their owners ever knew.


**Hallo everypeoples! This is my first fanfic. I am very new to this site so please be understanding. This is a Pokemon fanfic, and of course, I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me if I should continue, as I already have most of the story written out. Thank you!**

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

This was exclaimed by a trainer whose name is not needed to be known for the story. (Hey, you try making one.) The Mudkip, who was being battled, flipped over and took critical damage. Your rival always has to take the one starter Pokémon that will defeat yours. The owner of the Mudkip crawled away, embarrassed but confident as he just started his journey. (Why not mentioning the names of the trainers? This story is about the lives of the Pokémon, not them. And that is why you can hear what the Pokémon are saying…now.)

"Aaaaaaaaaw yeaaaaaaaaaah!" Turtwig was obviously excited over Mudkip's defeat.

As we've all experienced, losing your first battle is always hard. Searching for a Pokémon Centre, our trainer in question healed up the Mudkip.

"So, I heard don't liek losing. Well, neither do I," Mudkip whined.

The third trainer, who witnessed the battle, took his Charmander into some long grass. However, to their disappointment, all they could find were puny Bidoofs and Starlies. This did, however, quickly make Charmander level 8.

"I'll be a Charizard in no time…" He whispered to himself.

As none of the trio was getting anywhere, the trainers formed a group. And so did the Pokémon.

"I whipped your butt, Mudkirt!" Boasted Turtwig.

"It's Mudkip," Grumped Mudkip.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just beat up some Rattatas," Stated Charmander.

"Who are you?" Continued Mudkip.

"The Pokémon are chatty," Said trainer A.

And that's all you'll need to know for now…

So why are you still here? I'm done.

Oh yeah! The story…

Some stuff happened, blah blah bloop.

Where our story becomes interesting is in Eterna Forest.

"So!" said Turtwig, "Why so many bugs and stuff? I hate it!"

"Stop whining, we're almost at the end."

"But I'm cold and I'm sick and I'm scared and I'm poisoned and I could die at any second and I'm hot and I'm…"

"You should really pause to take a breath before you pass out," Interrupted Charmander.

"Yeah," agreed Mudkip, "It'll be harder to carry you out that way."

"Well, I'd rather faint in here than have to fight those icky bugs," said Charmander.

"That makes no sense," questioned Mudkip, "You'd be a sitting Ducklett for them that way."

Quarrels seem to be all these Pokémon are worth.

The three sat around the fire as their trainers prepared for a long night of rest in their tents. They were hypnotized by the dancing and laughing of the fire being presented to them. They wondered if, in fact, there was a whole new undiscovered Pokémon right in front of their eyes it was so alive with motion and sounds. All was silent. The trainers were already asleep.

Then they slowly began to doze off, until each was fast asleep.

"Turtwig! Turtwig! Quickly! Please wake up!"

"Wh-wha?"

"Charmander is gone!"

Half dazed and still sleepy (as he had awoken at about midnight) he glanced over to where Charmander was. Or had been. Sure enough, there was a dusty spot and a slightly singed one too where his tail had been.

"Where is he?" Turtwig asked. Then he twisted around. Mudkip wasn't there anymore.

"Mudkip?" he desperately asked. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Stumbling up from his comfy bed of leaves, he frantically searched the nearby bushes. Again, there was no trace of her. Then he heard a rustle in the distance. Turtwig dashed forward to where the sound emanated from. Then he slowed down. He didn't here rustles anymore. They were whispers. Quiet, sly whispers. First he heard a creaky, cold voice you would expect an elderly Pokémon to make.

"You fool! You've given away our position!"

The second one was quieter, perhaps even melodic, which almost gave him a sense of safety.

"You just did too by yelling. Besides, I'm sure those trainers can't wake up that easily."

The third voice was familiar. Although it wasn't a voice. It was a mumble.

"Mpghrrgmm!"

"Oh shush, you. Don't make so much noise or those bugs will find us again!" the old voice responded.

Turtwig was dead silent now. He didn't make a single move. If these strangers could easily kidnap and control a Mudkip and a Charmander successfully without even waking up their trainers, or better yet him, he would obviously stand no chance if he attempted to attack. But he couldn't just let his friends be taken away when he could do something, anything, about it. He'd just met them and he just lost them so soon. This was too much for Turtwig. He had to do something. Just when he decided to confront the kidnappers, he realized the whispers had stopped. He peeked over the bush. No one was there anymore. He didn't have much time, so he dashed off to where he thought they went. This time he really was scared. But more than that, sad. Then he saw a light. It was soft, seemingly almost candlelight. Quietly creeping closer, he saw it was coming from inside a structure. On closer inspection, it had wheels, windows, lamps, and gables with darkened colours giving it the impression it was old and far past it's prime. It was a caravan. And what gave him a feeling of hope was that there were voices inside. He sneaked beneath one of the windows. He heard more that just the two unfamiliar voices now. There were about five or so.

"So, what've we got here, then?" said a voice that seemed deep, yet somehow thoughtful.

"We found some brats out in the forest," replied the creaky voice from before.

"I'm not a brat!" replied a voice muffled by a bag of some sort.

"So why'd you bring 'em home?" This voice sounded friendly but stern too, and spoke very quickly.

"One of them woke up," said the melodic voice. "He could've woken their trainers."

"I'm surprised anyone comes here anymore," laughed the deep voice. "They're the first people we've had in months. What's more surprising is that someone would have such bad manners."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know how someone would be so rude as to eavesdrop."

As he uttered that, a large stick jabbed out of the window, catching Turtwig's leaves on his head. He was then lifted up and pulled in the caravan.

At that moment, the candle was blown out and, once again, all was silent.


End file.
